


Games

by Kalloway



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Playing games together.





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> for luxken27's summer mini-challenge, 'push'
> 
> Originally posted September 22, 2015.

"No fair! You have to be cheating!"

Megaman laughed and would have given Lan a firm shove in the shoulder if he could. But presently, he was just a holographic projection perched beside Lan on his bed. It was a step up, at least, until yet another round of long-term testing cleared Lan to keep jumping into the Internet. So far, he hadn't had any ill effects, but he was somewhat of a curiosity for doing it, too.

"I'm not cheating. I'm just better at this game."

"If you were out here pushing buttons..."

"I am, in my own way," Megaman insisted, pulling up a hologram of a controller. "You just need to practice more."

"Instead of doing my homework?" Lan questioned with a grin. His homework was already done - Megaman's insistence - but he still had to tease. Even into high school, Megaman kept him on task.

Megaman sighed, a soft rush of air through the speaker propped behind where he 'sat'.

"That's not what I meant."

"Best of three?"

Megaman nodded, despite knowing it'd quickly become 'best of five' and then 'best of til dinner'... 

And 'best of til Mom yells at us'. 

Again.


End file.
